twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breaking Dawn - Part 1 movie reviews/@comment-79.71.91.192-20120130185021
I have to say, out of all the Twilight movies this has been the one I have most watched in the cinema.. It is just... I'm speechless! The movie began with Bella's wedding, which was great because it was the scene most fans (especially Edward fans) were looking forward to. And that kiss! The honeymoon was even greater; that morning when Bella wakes up and has flashbacks of that passionate last night was amazing; the music even better! The rest of the honeymoon was even better, until Bella realizes she's well.. "carrying a demon". The rest of the movie is mainly told from Jacob's point of view, but not as heavily as in the book and we follow Bella along her pregnancy which once again is surreal, and much different to the real world... but then, everything Bella has ever experienced in Edward's world is surreal, isn't it? It was just amazing; sitting in the cinema and watching her suffer so much for this baby inside her was so passionate and beautiful but even something hard for Edward to understand. He loves her so much, and in that scene where him and Bella fight as they realize (I won't mention it) that their plan is not going well is just so upsetting for Bella and Edward fans. "They say the first year of marriage is always the hardest" - however, don't worry Twilight fans, Edward finally 'hears' the baby's thoughts.. and I cry! It was beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful... "She loves you Bella" - Edward says. So... Jacob. Haven't said much about him. Well let me start by saying that the scene where you see him in wolf mode was interesting, weird and just amazing. "I wasn't born to follow you or ANYONE" - yes, you Sam. :) Also, he is the clever one who comes up with the idea of Bella feeding the baby blood.. well kind of. And thank you because firstly, you save Bella and Renesmee and secondly, because we realize what an amazing vampire Bella will be since she already loves blood as a human :P Anyway, so Bella grabs and drops the car.. and dun dun dun: THE BIRTH! wowowowowowowowowowow... what can I say? Not much without spoiling it! So let me just say a few things: Edward and Jacob both practically works their .... off in order to save Bella, Edward is amazing at delivering the baby, Bella is in a lot of pain, and I bet if you are as emotional as me, you will cry throughout that scene. The most beautiful baby is born and then suddenly, it's all over. Crying, Saving, Biting. Save her!! Imprinting now. Finally!!! What have all Team Edward fans like myself been waiting for? The moment that Jacob realizes all along he hasn't fancied Bella, but Bella's tummy!!!! Because it held his reason for existing - the thing that pulls him down to earth! Then, let me just say there is an amazing scene, where Bella remembers everything - life flashes before your eyes when you're dying! The hell it does (gosh I sound like Emmmett :))! It is beautiful, and even more beautiful when the last thing that flashes through her mind are Edward's eyes and face that first Biology lesson they talked. "Hey did you get contacts? Your eyes were black the last time I saw you." So... I won't say how it ends, but let me ask you one thing... are you excited for Breaking Dawn Part 2? "We can pick a fight with these Volturi any other time" - Emmett, are you really sure? Let me just tell you one thing, whatever happens, I am assuring you, Breaking Dawn is not the end... TWILIGHT will remain in our hearts forever. I will be old, my husband "grey by my side" with all our children sat at our feet, and there is only one story I will be telling them, reading, from now 'til forever; The Twilight Saga. Thank you Stephenie Meyer for creating such a world that has inspired and changed the life of a lot of people. It is one of the few things that I will treasure forever; I still remember the day when I first got hold of the first Twilight book; such a beautiful story... Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn - be patient fans, the end is just beginning. Forever.